


New Beginnings

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After season 3, Will, El and their family are moving across the country to start a new life. They move to small town Derry, Maine and Will has to deal with his newfound sexuality, starting a new life and making new friends.I don't really know where this fic is going yet so the summary is really vague and stupid but basically Will and El join The Losers Club and everyone is gay. This probably won't be very dark or deep because i can't write angst so it'll be mostly based around Will becoming a new person and experimenting with his sexuality. Also i plan on making The Party come visit so that'll be fun maybe.
Kudos: 2





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda short, sorry

When his mom told him that they would be moving away from Hawkins, the place where Will had lived all his life, he was, well, devastated. Here he might feel like an outsider but he had The Party and that was all he really needed. When he realized that moving away meant he wouldn't see them anymore, he cried for 2 hours straight. Yeah he would see them on breaks from school and he planned to call them every night but it just wouldn't be the same when they didn't see each other every day of the week and spend countless hours together without even doing much at all. He was going to miss them. More than he cared to admit.

But even though he would never admit it, Will was a little bit excited for a fresh start, just him, El, Johnathan and his mom. He wanted to recreate himself as who he knew he could never truly be but he sure could try, Will the Wise. He would be strong and brave and everything he wasn't back in Hawkins. He was also hoping to get a fresh start with El as he never really knew her all tat well because the only time he ever spent with her was her saving him time and time again from the monsters from the upside down. That wasn't the only reason he never got to know El though, if he was being completely honest, it was because he was jealous of her. She was everything he wanted to be and more. She had superpowers, she was the bravest person he knew and most importantly, she had Mike.

See, will never told anyone about this, not even his mom, to whom he told everything. Will was 100%, very, incredibly gay. So gay that he had never even realized that he was supposed to like girls until his friends got girlfriends and the idea of a girlfriend just wasn't appealing to him in any way. When Mike and El started dating was the moment that Will realized his feeling for Mike but it was too late, not that Mike liked boys anyway. That was why learned to hate El. She had him. He was always running off with her to do who knows what instead of spending time with his best friends. Eventually it got so bad that Will would rarely see Mike anymore and instead of blaming it on Mike, Will decided it was just El being greedy and wanting Mike all to herself.

And so this was Wills plan. When he started at his new school, he would become a whole new person, he would make new friends and even though he would never forget his friends at home, he would move on from his time in Hawkins, starting a new life. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three Byers and El had said their final goodbyes an hour ago and were on their way towards a new beginning. Will and Johnathan where in the car with some snacks and their suitcases with the basics for when they would stop at a hotel for the night and Joyce and El were in the U-haul with the rest of their belongings which wasn't much but still way too much to fit in their tiny family car. The drive so far had mostly just consisted of Will and Johnathan sharing their favourite memories until Will started crying again so they just sat in the car looking out at the very boring view of Indianas countrysides while listening to a mix tape that johnathan had put together prior to the trip to listen to during the very long drive. Occasionally, a song would come on that made the pair sing and dance in their seats to but most of the time it was more backround music while the brothers would think to themselves about either what their life was in Hawkins or what their life was going to be in this new town. The thing was, Joyce hadn't actually told the boys where they were going yet as her way of making the move feel less of a big deal, it didn't work.

Once Will stopped crying, he made a decision, Will the Wise was strong and didn't cry about things like this, so Will wasn't going to either. Eventually Will had nothing left to look at so he fell asleep and didn't wake up until they arrived at the motel they would be staying at. Will asked where they were and the response he was given was Buffalo, New York.  
"New York? Why are we in New York?"  
"Because it's halfway to where we're going, okay?' Johnathan replied, obviously slightly irritated by him. Will doesn't blame him though, checking the time he realizes that They had been driving for almost nine hours and He had slept through five of them, leaving Johnathan to drive alone with only the road to keep him busy.  
"I'm sorry"  
"What for?"  
"I fell asleep and you had to drive alone and you must have been really bored and tired and-"  
"Don't beat yourself up about it, I'm fine," Will knew that he was definitely not fine he must be exhausted but he was smart enough to let his brother be.  
"Okay"  
The pair grabbed their bags and went inside the motel. They would be sharing a bed because it was cheaper to get two doubles instead of two separate rooms. Everyone was drained and fell asleep before anyone even thought of getting food.

The next morning Will was woken up by El saying that she was hungry, he checked the clock and it was quarter after 6 and he was the only one still asleep.  
"You should have woken me up, I can sleep in the car" He said  
"It's fine I've got everything packed up already, i left you some clothes to get dressed" His mom gestured to the chair in the corner"We can eat on the road  
"Okay" Will got up and noticed that he never bothered to put pyjamas on last night and was still wearing his jeans and a t-shirt, he picked up the clothes from the chair and got changed. He put on the outfit his mom had chosen for him without complaining even though she knows that he doesn't wear button ups.

As they are packing up the vehicles, El comes over to him and asks if he's okay with her riding with them instead of Joyce. Will is caught off guard by the request, he had nothing against it but he just assumed that she didn't like him in the same way that he didn't like her.  
"Sure, why not" A fresh start right? so why not ride with El for a few hours. El goes to ask Joyce about it and Will thinks to himself, new beginnings. His train of thought takes off from there and soon he remembers that he still doesn't know where he's going.  
"Hey mom," he asks "where are we going, exactly?"  
"I guess it's about time i told you isn't it" she starts "We are headed to a small town in Maine called Derry"  
Derry, Maine. Will thinks, why does that sound so farmilliar?

Derry, Maine. Derry, Maine. Derry, Maine. Derry, Maine. Derry, Maine.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give feedback so I know if I should bother to keep writing.


End file.
